Golden Abysses
by Waking the Dream
Summary: As of 7/8/08 I am now working on Embrace part 2. For all those who have kindly asked to keep going...this is for ya'll and sorry to make everyone wait
1. The Wolf Within

Eyes watching all around. Eyes of molten gold. Golden Abysses  
  
to fall into. Sophia looked around at the naked figures crouched  
  
staring at her. Bombarding her. Her eyes darting from one person to  
  
the next. Sean...Randy...Sarah...Vivian...Ruby....More pack members became  
  
visible, but not the one that caused her heartache and pain. They  
  
crawled towards her. Movements that no human could do simply because  
  
they did not have muscles in places where skin walkers did. She backed  
  
further away into a tree. The musk of the forest stealing over her  
  
senses. She breathed in the damp earthen smells. She knew if she ran  
  
now they would fall upon her.  
  
'Run with us Sophia', the pack called out to her.  
  
Her otherness stirred. It felt the pull of the pack. It wanted  
  
her humanness to open to her wolven nature. She shut her eyes to the  
  
approaching pack members and clenched at the back her nails digging  
  
into her palms; a sweet release of pain.  
  
'Run with me Sophia', she heard Luke call out to her knowing that  
  
if she opened her eyes he would be there. She would be staring into  
  
the soft green light of his eyes.  
  
No...No, Sophia screamed.  
  
Sophia's body sprang out of bed in a crouch ready to lash out at  
  
any who stand before her. Her dream had followed her into reality as  
  
she stared into the mirror her liquid gold eyes flashed back. She  
  
closed her eyes again and reopened them. The wolf had receded for now.  
  
Breathing heavily she slowly got up her hands shaking as she placed the  
  
covers back on her bed. It had only a few hours since she had thrown  
  
Luke into his own windshield. She sat on the foot of her bed hands on  
  
her knees staring into the mirror again seeing golden irises staring  
  
back.  
  
'Go Away'! She mentally yelled at the wolf within. It was a  
  
school day, and she didn't want to go. Not because she didn't feel  
  
good, but because the kids at school would know about last night. She  
  
didn't feel like being stared at like a specimen today...or any day for  
  
that matter.  
  
She heard her farther puttering around down in the kitchen. He  
  
had told her everything would be alright. But even when he said it  
  
there had been doubt in his eyes. He had told her that she should stay  
  
home, but she didn't need her farther worrying over her the whole time.  
  
She felt the wolf within her stir...it wouldn't be long now She got  
  
dressed.  
  
**__**  
  
Luke smiled getting ready for school. He had sensed Sophia's  
  
wolf close to the surface last night. Almost able to taste the wolf  
  
when she had thrown him onto the windshield of his car. If he had  
  
pushed her a little more she might have flipped there as her human ex-  
  
boyfriend was watching. But he had all the time in the world to wait.  
  
Grabbing his back pack he leaped down the stairs 3 at a time. Leaping  
  
into his car he would see if Sophia wanted a ride to school.  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia took the long route to school through town. She wasn't  
  
ready for everyone to stare at her. She thought she had wanted this  
  
attention a few days ago till she had caught Luke with Presley. She  
  
had been wrong. All the fears that her father placed in her surfaced,  
  
making her unsure. Not that she wouldn't flip. But if she couldn't.  
  
She heard Luke's muscle car start idling a few blocks away. She  
  
smelled him on the wisps of air. She knew what he was after. Sophia  
  
cut down a small back alley that took her closer to school. She wanted  
  
nothing to do with Lucas Cates. In fact once she got to school she  
  
would tell Presley that she could have Luke.  
  
**_**  
  
Luke smelt Sophia only a few blocks away, but then her scent  
  
mingled with the bakery and car mechanics shop. She must have heard  
  
him and took off in a different direction. 'That's right Sophia...make  
  
the chase more enticing', he thought and grinned. He would have her it  
  
was as simple as that. But till then he was enjoying the hunt.  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia walked down the hallway feeling every male skinwalkers  
  
eyes fall upon her. The scent of the change so close now. A few  
  
female skinwalkers watched her pass by, low growls trickling out of  
  
their throats. One in particular came from Presley.  
  
Sophia walked over towards Presley's locker. "Can I talk to you  
  
in private?"  
  
Presley began to smirk, and that was cue for Presley's friends to  
  
laugh. "And why would the half-breed wish to speak with me?" She  
  
chimed.  
  
Sophia mentally rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to let you know  
  
that...Luke is all yours. You can have him." The circle of friends  
  
watched Sophia in mock astonishment.  
  
"Well zoo-bait he was mine to begin with," She pretended to  
  
sympathize, "Oh poor Sophia...you thought you were something more than a  
  
quick fuck in the bushes." With those words Presley's group fell into a  
  
fit of laughs; Presley being the loudest.  
  
Sophia left the group feeling even worse than when she started  
  
out. A gnawing pain started in her abdomen but she figured it was from  
  
the lack of food. She walked into her English class and made a bee-  
  
line to a corner back seat. She watched as more human and skinwalkers  
  
alike filed in. Some of the male skinwalkers walked towards her chair  
  
and sat down flashing her, their golden orbs. Through out the whole  
  
period Sophia was mortified since all the male skinwalkers kept  
  
sniffing the air. The teacher had to intervene a few times asking if  
  
they had colds and would like a tissue for their runny noses. But  
  
Sophia knew different. School flew by and the pain in her abdomen  
  
grew bigger, by lunch she figured she was starving. She had packed her  
  
lunch but by 3rd period she had eaten it all. Going through the line  
  
she picked out a 2 hamburgers and a coke. She quickly made her way out  
  
to the courtyard where most of the students did their own things. Some  
  
sat and talked in small groups, some were alone reading or just eating  
  
their lunches, and some played hacky-sack. Sophia sat on a bench that  
  
overlooked the kids playing hacky-sack. She wolfed (no pun intended)  
  
down the burgers and coke within minutes. She heard rather than saw  
  
Luke approach from behind. He sat down next to her.  
  
"My...my...my what a hunger you have...I hope the better to consume me  
  
with," he chuckled. Sophia said nothing she was concentrating on the  
  
pain that had not gone away with eating the food...in fact the pain got  
  
worse as if she 'fed' it by eating. Her legs felt like they were  
  
cramping and she had just broke into a cold sweat as Luke kept on  
  
talking about some huge party that was going to go down tonight. Her  
  
tray dropped to the ground and she doubled over; the pain spreading  
  
throughout her whole body. Luke sprung up and over to Sophia. More of  
  
the 'hill' kids walked on over to see what was the matter, but Luke  
  
just shouted for someone to run for Sherman.  
  
"I can't...can't," tremors shook through Sophia's body...her skin  
  
felt like it was on fire. "I won't...," She began to scream convulsing  
  
into Luke's arms. Luke cradled Sophia in his lap till Sherman arrived.  
  
"Oh so the young pups finally ready...and making a show of it I  
  
see," he joked.  
  
"Sherman this isn't the time for one or your jokes...she's about to  
  
flip," Luke shouted.  
  
"Well now no senses in yelling at me," He smiled, "yell at her so  
  
she can be done with it...oh fine follow me." Sherman huffed as he began  
  
walking towards the quad. Students weren't allowed into the quad  
  
during their lunch periods, so it would be the best place for her to  
  
flip. As Luke picked Sophia up and jogged towards the building that  
  
would shelter her from human and skinwalker eyes alike.  
  
**_**  
  
Shutting the door behind them Sherman cleared a table off so that Luke  
  
could place her there. Sophia's tremors began to subside, but her eyes  
  
kept glowing a shade of burnt orange.  
  
"Well that's a new trick Sophia...show us another," Sherman  
  
chuckled.  
  
Luke growled in frustration running a hand through his short  
  
blond hair. The smell of flipping was in the air. 


	2. Obsidian

Disclaimer: I shall never own Wolf Lake or any of its characters sadly...but the people who did shouldn't care that I use their characters since they 'bleeping' canceled the show...oh well they suck and that's sad.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now since I have no clue as to where my muse is taking me.  
  
(A/N: Please R&R it feeds my ego which of course needs to be the size of a planet...no really it's true ha-ha. In later chapters I might suggest some songs to listen to. My muse is hard at work kicking my A$$ at night to make me write so hopefully the chappies will be posted fairly quickly. And on with the show...(*does a little tap dance*)  
  
Sophia lay in a crumpled heap on the table. Her skin was hot to the touch from what Luke felt.  
"I see we're ready to fry an egg...got any?" Sherman asked Luke.  
"Can't you do anything damn it!" Luke growled waiting for the wise and knowledgeable Indian to help Sophia.  
"Hey I just keep some papers of your peoples...I don't do magic...but I can do tricks," Sherman chuckled pulling out a coin.  
Luke felt like he was about to rip out Sherman's throat. The man didn't seem to care about Sophia.  
  
**_**  
  
The pain was like a searing hot poker in Sophia's gut. She felt her organs begin to change and bones began snapping out of place. Just as the pain ebbed away, another flow would come back in harsher than the last; an ocean of pain engulfed her. She felt several times now that she was going to be sick, but all that came were dry heaves. She saw both Luke and Sherman standing over her but she heard nothing. Only the screaming inside her head...or maybe her throat was burning because she really was screaming.  
  
**_**  
  
"Sorry Luke, but this is Sophia's choice now just as when it was yours. She either accepts her wolven side or she rejects it." Even through the jokes and chuckles, Sherman was getting worried. Sophia had been showing signs of the change for weeks now, and no full blooded skinwalker had gone through weeks of symptoms...only a few days if that. 'Poor bugger has it bad for the pup' Sherman thought as he watched Luke with Sophia.  
"Come on Sophia...give in...," Luke pleaded. More than ever he wanted her to let go of her fears. He stroked her cheek tears welling in his eyes, but not spilling.  
Sophia's vision began to blur from the pain. She felt the wolf within her winning the uphill battle. Sophia exhausted from the struggle passed out.  
  
**_**  
  
Waking up she found her self in the underground hospital room. She felt sore her legs throbbing. Sitting up carefully Sophia saw that her father was sleeping in the corner next to the door. Sophia heard voice drawing near. Quickly she lay back down, but they didn't enter her room.  
  
**_**  
  
"Sherman you mean to say that..." Vivian Cates stared overwhelmed at what Sherman had just said.  
"Yes Vivian...our prayers have been answered...in an interesting way might I add. Her pelt is obsidian...blacker than the midnight sky," Sherman smiled.  
"How can this be...she is a half-breed...this was to be expected from someone strong. A male someone to be exact."  
Sherman chuckled, "One of life's little ironies."  
"She just passed out and flipped," Vivian sighed leaning against the wall.  
"This has been prophesied...what has been written so shall it be. The fates weren't going to let our little Sophia decide for herself. The outcome is too important."  
Vivian sighed again, "I can already tell Matt is going to be so pleased," She said sarcastically.  
"So surprised I think he should hear it from his alpha," Sherman chuckled walking away.  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia's heart was pounding fast...so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest. She looked to her father who was still fast asleep. He knew nothing of the conversation that had taken place outside the door. She heard Vivian knock lightly.  
'Oh no' Sophia thought. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. 'This can't be happening...this can't be happening!'  
"Matt," Vivian paused, "Are you awake?"  
Matt's eyes opened slightly seeing Vivian's form in the door way. "Yeah, I'm up anything wrong," he questioned looking toward Sophia. She was still there in bed sleeping soundly.  
"No, I was just wondering if I could have a word with you...somewhere else as to not wake Sophia."  
"Yeah sure Vivian," He slowly got up stretching smiling over to his little girl glad that even through she flipped, she was alive. He picked up his coat and walked out closing the door as quietly as possible.  
As soon as Sophia couldn't hear their foot steps she got out of bed. For a dizzying moment she thought she would fall, but the feeling wore off. She had spotted her clothes that her father must have brought from home in the corner. She quickly dressed as she listened for anymore people coming her way, but the halls beyond her door lay silent.  
'I can't be the one their looking for...I can't be' Sophia thought. Her mind was racing a million miles ahead with no knowing what was going to happen next. All she knew was she didn't want any part of it. Stepping out of the room she made her way to the elevator.  
  
**_**  
  
Luke was grinning. He had watched the most amazing thing ever happen. Sophia had passed out in his arms, and within a few blinks of an eye she had flipped. Flipped into the most beautiful wolf he had ever laid eyes on. Her coat was as black as anything he'd ever seen. So black it shone blue and purple highlights when the sun hit it just right. His pelt was the color of smoke. A deep gray. It just told him she was meant to be his. It made his resolve even stronger. He strolled into the elevator pressing the basement button. Nothing was gonna stop him from claiming Sophia. 


	3. Iridescent Eyes

Disclaimer: Well let's state the facts. I do not what so ever under any circumstance own any part of Wolf Lake. Hey the facts suck and so do they for canceling Wolf Lake. Damn them scuba Steve! Now I am gonna go back to my fantasy world where I do own them...mwhahaha. BTW Thanks to all who read and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed. You keep my muse happy(.  
  
Rating: PG-13 till further notice.  
  
~~EKB~~  
  
**_**  
  
Before the elevator touched the basement floor, Sophia heard the lift touch ground. But worst of all was the scent that lay beyond the two mechanical doors. The smell of the forest mingled with testosterone, the scent of Lucas Cates. Sophia ran back down the hallway. Her body aching, but her mind set on not letting Luke catch her. She knew of only one thing to do in this situation. She knew she had to run. Run for her life. Sophia heard the doors open, and a few seconds after that Luke had called out her name. 'Damn' she thought. Sophia knew he had smelled her. After the change her smell was more of a spicy vanilla mixed in with her otherness. A sent that no fragrance line could ever come up with.  
  
**_**  
  
Luke breathed in her sweet smell that was Sophia. His eyes flashing amber; a grin on his face. 'Where are you running to Sophia?' he thought as he heard her foot steps going in the opposite direction towards the stairs. All his senses expanded to encompass his prey. Luke ran after her.  
  
**_** (A/N: A song to go here would be Jay Gordon or Orgy's: Slept for so Long. It is off the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. If you can't get it look up the lyrics and you'll see why this rock song fits the scene. Toodles.)  
  
Sophia heard Luke coming after her. But even with him being a male skinwalker in his youth, and with all the agile-ness he could muster...he still couldn't keep up with Sophia. She took the stairs 3 at a time with out breaking a sweat, but causing her muscles that were still regenerating to cramp. Luke was just coming up the stairs as Sophia burst through the doors heading towards the hospital's exit. She ran into some people causing them to scream after her. But she didn't care. She needed out. Out of the hospital, and out of Wolf Lake. She heard screams of fright as she ran through the glass doors shattering them, but they didn't slow her down. Nothing would slow her down. She knew her eyes were shimmering gold by now. Her senses had picked up her surroundings. She heard Luke in pursuit along with Vivian, and a few other skinwalkers.  
  
**_**  
  
"Shit she's fast," Sherman exhaled climbing into his old beat up Ford truck. Vivian, Matt and Sherman had been talking in the hallway when they heard the exploding glass. Vivian and Matt took off on foot leaving behind Sherman.  
Vivian had already made the call out to the skinwalkers in the vicinity...they had a runner on their hands.  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia loped off hitting the forest before anyone behind her. She could run all day with out tiring. Her body knew when to leap or twist. She was flying. Her fear coursed through her body mixed with adrenaline. She heard the howl of wolves up ahead and swerved towards the road. She knew the county line was just up ahead. If she hit that, they wouldn't be able to track her after awhile. Running across the road Sophia didn't see Sherman's old truck speeding its way down the cement path.  
  
**_**  
  
Sherman had been changing the radio station, when he looked up and saw a blur. He had clipped Sophia sending her tumbling to the side of the road with Sherman coming to a screeching halt. The smell of burnt rubber and blood filled the air.  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia saw the streak of red heading at her the last minute allowing her to pivot away. The car struck her right leg taking her legs right from out under her. She saw the world flip before she felt the striking pain of her shoulder meeting the stump of a tree. Someone was turning her over making more bones crack. She could fill her lungs fill slowly with blood. She tasted the bile and blood rising in the back of her throat. Her lips opened letting a death rattle past each time more loudly than the last.  
  
**_**  
  
Sherman looked down at Sophia assessing the damage. A few of her ribs had cracked and torn a lung in the process. Her shoulder was dislocated and her leg was broken, but was in the process of mending. Even as Sophia was lying on the forest floor she was struggling to move away from her pursuers.  
  
"Settle down Sophia...settle down it will be okay," Sherman soothed.  
  
"Get away from me...," Sophia coughed. Her anger and fear clearly shown in her eyes.  
  
Matt, Vivian, and Luke arrived at the scene. Matt kneeled on one side of Sophia and Luke on the other. Matt's worried eyes roved over his daughters' broken body.  
  
"What the hell happened, Sherman," Matt roared. Matt's eyes glistened over. 'This can't be happening...not to Sophia,' he thought. "Sweetie....you're gonna have to flip...to speed up the healing."  
  
Luke held Sophia's hand looking to her crumpled body. Her face in a grimace, blood on her teeth; she screamed clenching Matt's hand trying to squirm away from Luke. The color of a settling sun blazed across Sophia's eyes, and then she flipped.  
Vivian who was standing close behind Matt gasped. It was true. Sophia's pelt was black. Sophia's eyes shone a fierce light that no skinwalker ever held. It was a mix of ever-changing hues. 


	4. Something's Different

Disclaimer: Never have owned Wolf Lake or its characters...and looks like it will be that way for all eternity (*sulks*)  
  
Rating: PG-13 still.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who is reading and again special thanks to those who are reviewing. You keep me ticking. Hopefully this chapter is good if not all I can say is my muse tells me to jump and I ask how high. So he/she must be setting this up for something....right. Have an awesome day and please keep R&R'ing.  
  
~~EKB~~  
  
Still in her wolven form, Sophia whimpered as they lifted her into the back of Sherman's truck. Matt climbed in beside Sophia gently stroking her muzzle in reassurance. Vivian climbed in beside Matt, but before Luke could step foot into the truck bed Matt Growled, "Don't even think about it!"  
  
"Luke, just sit up front with Sherman," Vivian spoke softly. Turing her head back to Matt, "Do not ever talk to my son...the future alpha that way ever again," her voice an octave lower than normal; the threat visible to Matt.  
  
Shaking his head with a sigh Matt turned his eyes back to his daughter. Her wounds almost all healed. "So what does this mean for Sophia?" he thought, but Vivian heard it over their mental pathway.  
  
"She heals faster than us. Is faster than us as we've seen, and will be stronger than...well strong," Vivian thought back.  
  
"What did Sherman say about this," Matt asked Vivian aloud.  
  
"He didn't say anything...we only that it was surprising that a female received a black pelt. It was supposed to be a males' role...," she shrugged off the question thinking how this could affect the pack. Would they accept her as a dominant? Thoughts flashed through her mind of the future and what it might bring.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Matt smiled looking over to Vivian.  
  
Startled Vivian looked up; she had been shielding pretty hard so as to not let Matt in on her thoughts. "Nothing...just thinking," She smiled. Truth was she was trying really hard to keep her emotions from reaching her eyes. Matt couldn't understand the importance of Sophia's pelt, and if he did, he was hiding his fear better than she was. Vivian understood even before Matt that his world was just beginning to crumble around him.  
  
The truck sped towards Sherman's house arriving just as the sun set. Luke sat up front with Sherman stealing glances from the re-positioned mirror. Worry, anger, and fear laced his thoughts. A chill had run up his spine since he saw Sophia change into the beautiful black pelted wolf. The same feeling nagged at his gut now.  
  
**_**  
  
Having her clothes ripped to shreds since the flip; Sophia leaped off the truck bed, and padded into Sherman's house. Changing back into human flesh, Sophia closed the door behind her, and leaned back against it. She understood that her black pelt meant something, but she didn't know what.  
'I'm imprisoned in a black pelt,' she thought, but the wolf within her growled at her accusation. She strode over to the "packs' dresser" and pulled out some worn blue jeans and a forest green v-neck top. Across the room something caught her eye. It was a full length mirror, but that was not that cause of her shock. It was the first time Sophia had seen herself after the flip. She walked over to the mirror mouth agape. No longer was her hair plain. It was the color of dark chocolate with highlights of spun rubies. Her eyes had rings of color encircling her pupils; mahogany, hazel, and gold. Her skin tanned...her body more curvaceous. In total she looked more alive. A knock at the door tore her out of her trance.  
  
"Sophia, honey, are you decent?" Her father called from behind the door.  
  
"Yes, dad, come on in?" Sophia said pulling on some old running sneakers. The door opened and Matt stepped in.  
  
"How are you feeling sweetie?"  
  
Sophia could tell that her father had come in here for a different reason than to ask how she was doing, but she nodded, "I am alright". Truth was she was better than alright. There were no signs of her being hit by Sherman's truck, and she felt better than she had in a long time.  
  
He glanced over to his daughter. She had changed so much within the last few hours. "Sophia I-," but before Matt could say anymore the door opened and Sherman stepped in.  
  
"Vivian's called a meeting for tonight. Sophia, Vivian needs to speak with you," Sherman was smiling at Sophia.  
  
"Whatever Vivian needs to say to Sophia, can wait Sherman," Matt stated.  
  
"No, Matt, I need to speak with her now," Vivian stepped through the door her eyes ablaze.  
  
Matt returned her stare, "Well now that you're here, what do you want to say V?"  
  
"Fine, Sophia, a bodyguard is going to be with you till we find out what this whole black pelt thing means," but the look in her eyes said different. Sherman must have said something to her to make her place a guard with her.  
  
"V, I think that is going too far. She doesn't need a guard, she has me, let alone you saw her out there," Matt's voice trailed.  
  
"Matt, do not push me on this."  
  
Luke who had been eavesdropping chose this moment to step into the room. "I'll watch over Sophia," He tried to suppress the widening smirk.  
  
Sophia couldn't believe this. They were talking as if she wasn't in the room. Luke with his smirk, Vivian and Matt almost in a shouting match, and Sherman just leaning against the door frame chuckling as if her were watching one of his favorite soaps. The whole room was in a cacophony.  
  
She was walking towards the door shaking her head when Luke grasped her arm. "Going somewhere Sophia," He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, away from you," she wrenched her arm away from him proceeding out of Sherman's house with Luke tailing after her. 


	5. A Change in the Wind

Disclaimer: Don't own Wolf Lake, but who would care if I said I did, the people who used to gave up on the show, so whatever, I still don't own it...but I own the plot for Golden Abysses which is a good thing I suppose.  
  
Rating: PG-13...soon to change the little angel on my shoulder says. Mwhahaha....  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support. It tells me that I am going in a good direction. Please keep reading and reviewing. If anyone could help suggest songs for certain parts, that'd be cool. Have a great day/night everyone and thanks again.  
  
~~EKB~~  
  
Sophia picked up her pace with Luke at her heels. "Can't you just go find Presley, I'm sure she would love your company," Sophia spat.  
  
Luke grinned, "I'm needed right here. You need a bodyguard."  
  
Sophia stepped into the forest clearing looking around. Her senses filled to the brim. The forest was teaming with life. She felt her heart speed up. She felt the need to run again. She set off at a pace. Luke chased after her smirking.  
  
The land welcomed Sophia; her legs gliding softly on the ground, her lungs filled with the pungent scents even Luke's musky scent filled her. She stopped at the lakes bank looking over the water to the other side. Skinwalkers were gathering around the northern point of the lake. 'It must be tonight's meeting,' she thought.  
  
"We don't have to go you know, we could just hang out here," Luke placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder.  
  
"Get your paws off me Luke," Sophia snapped pulling her shoulder away from him.  
  
"I see it this way Sophia, you are mine whether you know it or not, the wolf with in you does, your otherness can't resist me. For better or worse...and I hope you choose better," He grinned continuing, "You are mine." Whether he said the word mate or not, his words hung in the air surprising both Sophia and Luke. The wind shifted. Something had changed when he said those words, as if the fates recognized their bond, and their lives would be changed with what Luke said. Sophia shivered feeling the change.  
  
"Luke, take that back," Sophia shivered, rubbing her arms, looking around the forest her eyes blazing for the source of the change.  
  
"I can't Sophia," Luke said softly, 'And I don't want to,' he thought to her. Luke stepped forward ensnaring her in his arms his wolf rising to the call of her otherness. His lips glazed hers, and backing her into a tree.  
  
Her lips felt the fire Luke's produced. Sophia's beast rose to meet his; her fingers entwining in his silken hair. Her mouth ate at his. Sophia's wolf was trying to push her to meet with Luke's. She pushed against his shoulder, but only able to get him to stop for a second, "Luke stop...," Her voice trailed off as she looked in his eyes would normally be amber, but now they were solid black, as if his pupils had swallowed the irises. "What the fuck...," She'd found her voice.  
  
Luke went in for another kiss, but Sophia shoved him hard sending him flying against a red fern, and hearing the wood creak with the stress of his weight hitting that hard. Sophia watched as Luke got up and rotated his shoulders his eyes still consumed with a black fire. He grinned stalking towards her.  
  
"Luke what's wrong with you," her voice trembled.  
  
"Nothing, Sophia, nothing at all," he inhaled the air, "I feel...," a growl trickled from his throat.  
  
Sophia backed away from the tree and Luke putting distance between her and Luke. But he kept advancing. "Back off Luke!" Her anger laced with fear and adrenaline; she turned and ran.  
  
Sophia didn't run far till she ran into a tall male form and fell backwards into the soft moss covered ground. 


	6. Cinnamon and Vanilla

Disclaimer: Sadly standing on the corner of park and 66th did not raise any money so that one day I would one day own Wolf Lake and all its rights, but I did get a lot of offers for dates...makes me wonder. Well as you see from the above I don't Wolf Lake....yet te-he-he.  
  
Rating: I would bet R rating on this one so all the little kiddies look away please.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who read and special thanks to those who review. It helps me to know that I should keep writing or not. An extra special thanks to mystical whisper who keeps me laughing with her awesome reviews. You have helped me laugh when I feel like yelling at my muse (*smiles*). Not to mention the repeating reviewers thanks so much and ya'll have a great day! Some of the new characters are mine...but only if they were real would I get somewhere (lol). Sorry the long wait, being a college student it is hard when certain subjects such as the evil math doesn't come so easily...and tests pop up their ugly little heads. Thanks for understanding.  
  
Now as my anatomy teacher would say on to the meaty part...ick I know.  
  
~~EKB~~  
  
"You feel that?" Vivian called out to Sherman who was sitting down; drawing in the dirt with a small stick.  
  
"No, but I certainly smell something," he piped. His human senses picking up the scent of a cinnamon and vanilla...musk. "If my nose is correct, pups will be fathered tonight," he chuckled, humming a Barry White tune.  
  
"No, it's something else," Vivian insisted. Several of the young male skinwalkers started off towards the scent.  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia's eyes traveled up the tall figure her eyes resting on Caleb, one of the older pack members. His eyes were glowing down on her fiercely. Eyes that held anger and lust. His hand stretched out towards Sophia. She never had thought of Caleb as anything more than an acquaintance, but how the moon's light kissed his body, making lower things in her tighten. His 25 years had filled his former lean skater boyish look. Sophia, awestruck, reached up and took Caleb's hand. He easily pulled Sophia to her feet. Before Sophia could say anything Caleb pressed his mouth to her lips. His hands running harshly through her hair. To a human, it would look as if he were about to consume her, but to a skinwalker he was about to claim her as his own. Caleb's lips traveled down towards her neck nipping lightly. But before he could mark Sophia Luke tackled him. Both of them landed hard on the forest floor. Snarls erupted from the twisting forms in front of Sophia. In only a matter of seconds Luke body lay slumped against the tree stump; Caleb was standing over Luke's unmoving body; a growl erupting from him. He turned back towards Sophia eyes full of desire; he sauntered towards her.  
  
**_**  
  
Vivian crouched near her son's crumpled form. She sighed seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Sherman, is Caleb alright?"  
  
Sherman had been kneeling over Caleb. His throat had been ripped out. After a few seconds, "Well, if somehow you guys can live without windpipes...sure he's fine, but if not...no." Sherman looked again, now seeing Caleb's glistening spine through the bloody meat. 'Luke must have clearly ripped straight through to his spine' he thought.  
  
The leaves crunched to their left; Vivian and Sherman glanced in the direction it had come. The wind in the clearing stirred making the night air cool. The sound of rustling leaves filled the air.  
  
Matt looked down at the chaos. Blood littered the forest floor. The scent intoxicating, making Matt's wolf stir. "What happened here?"  
  
"Well what the fuck does it look like to you Matt," Vivian spat.  
  
Matt looked from Luke to Caleb. He knew one day Luke would do something this stupid. He was a loose cannon. Matt just didn't know it would end with a life taken. He sighed walking over to Vivian.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you two, but I think we should call this meeting over," Sherman said.  
  
"Who could have killed Caleb?" Vivian asked to the two men.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious, V?" Matt said gently.  
  
Vivian glared up at Matt, "You think my son did this!" It was not a question. "Tell me Matt...since you're the towns' sheriff and a skinwalker to boot...if my son killed him, why does the blood on Luke not smell like Caleb's?"  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia watched her father step out into the clearing and survey the scene. She watched as Vivian stroked her son's cheek. Sophia stepped into the clearing.  
  
**_**  
  
"What in the...," Vivian's voice trailed off seeing Sophia step out of the shadows just behind Matt.  
  
Matt turned around stunned to see his daughter drenched in blood from head to toe. "Sweetie...," was all that came out. Her eyes were glowing...no, not glowing...they were flaring with bright bursts of what looked like lightening. Matt approached his shivering daughter.  
  
"Don't...," Sophia faltered, "Don't come near me...," Sophia backed up; blood draining from her face; her eyes looking just over Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Sweetie...it's okay...were not going to hurt you," Matt spoke.  
  
Vivian looked over her shoulder, the rustle of leaves on the ground growing. "Matt....run," Vivian breathed her senses flaring out.  
  
"V, please not right now," Matt grimaced.  
  
"No Matt, RUN!!!"  
  
Matt swiveled around seeing the on rushing wolves and naked males loping through the forest, but they weren't headed for him...they were headed for Sophia. 


	7. Kaden

Disclaimer: well in this part of the fic I must 'dis' claim that I own any right to the characters or any part of Wolf Lake....so fine keep the series...it's not like you people who own it are doing anything with it *sobs* Oh well don't own it, but I'll play around with it te-he-he.  
  
Rating: R just in case  
  
A/N: Well I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing my story you all flatter me. And thanks to all the people who keep reviewing. Sorry it seems I don't update as much as I used to but when college calls...well you have to do some work I suppose. Thanks again and please keep up the R&Ring.  
  
~~EKB~~  
  
Sophia had seen the on coming skinwalkers, but it wasn't till her father took her by the arm and pulled that she actually started running. She heard Vivian screaming behind them for Matt to take her and just run. Braches lashed out at her clothes and skin ripping deep gashes into her bare flesh. Howls erupted behind them. She could feel the male skinwalkers on their heels. Their scents filled the night.  
  
Sophia felt lost in their mingling scents. Her paced slowed. Matt looked to Sophia bewildered; his hand still clasped around her wrist he began to drag. Matt felt the males close now, he knew he wouldn't make it to their house, but just up ahead stood Sherman's place. He picked up Sophia who started kicking and growling for him to put her down. Inhuman nails dug their way into Matt's back as Sophia's beast cried out for him to release her.  
  
**_**  
  
Vivian watched as the male skinwalkers of all ages ran through the trees following Sophia.  
  
"We'll no one invited me to the streaking party," Sherman laughed as the last few skinwalkers passed.  
  
"Sherman," Vivian growled holding her son.  
  
"Yes, boss?" Sherman grinned.  
  
"This is no time for jokes," Luke stirred. "What is happening Sherman?"  
  
"Well Luke must have gotten a concussion from our dearly departed, don't worry the pup will wake up."  
  
"For God's sake Sherman tell me once what the fuck is going on," Vivian had had enough of Sherman's antics.  
  
"Geez...you sure know how to take the wind out of an old Indian's sails...fine," Sherman took a deep breath ready to spill everything, "It's her scent"  
  
Vivian waited for him to elaborate, but Sherman sat there content and quiet. "Sherman there better be more or so help me you will be permanently replaced," her eyes glazed over; backing her threat.  
  
"Well now that's no way to talk to a keeper," he puffed out his chest, "But it is when you want to squeeze us for info. Okay onto the juicy tid-bits. Well since last you remember that the black wolf was supposed to be male right?" Vivian nodded, "Well one of the prophecies said the task...well I wouldn't call it a task...more like an honorable duty," Sherman grinned, "This honorable duty was to 'introduce' a stronger line of skinwalkers with the strongest of the lines of that time," he stat grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Wait...you mean...no...Sophia," The wheels in Vivian's head were about to brake under the rising pressure. "You mean...Sophia is gonna...with all?"  
  
"Well if my biology degree serves me right...no not with all. You see women call only bare a few children at a time while man can spread his seed- "  
  
Vivian cut him off abruptly, "I know that damn it." She shook her head. All the males had followed her scent and she was supposed to now re- populate the skinwalker population. "Wait...Sherman you said the most powerful alphas...but since she's well...a girl, that means only one...,"Sherman watched his fearless leader. "Will this solve...," her voice trailed off.  
  
"Our young pups' survival during flipping?" Vivian nodded looking hopeful to Sherman. "Well that's what should happen, but with this predicament...I genuinely don't know Vivian. Now that she is a black female wolf I think this kinda changes the playing field a bit."  
  
**_**  
  
"Sophia...Sophia listen to me," Matt said frantically. He had just closed the wooden door when he felt it shudder under the pressure of several male skinwalkers slamming against it. Matt knew the door wouldn't hold long, "Sophia, damn it Sophia! Listen to me," Sophia was sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest rocking back and forth.  
  
**_**  
  
Sophia felt what the wolf within her wanted to do. It had slowed her down, and now it wanted her to go outside to the frenzied mob. It wanted to feel the male bodies surround her. Coat her in their scent. She knew if she moved off the couch, her wolf would win.  
  
"Sophia...you got to get in Sherman's room...and calm down...your scent, it's your scent that is-," the noise of howls and growls interrupted matt. He thrust his shoulder against the door leaning his whole weight now upon it. He heard glass shatter. It was only a matter of moments till they were in there.  
  
"Sophia, you got to run!"  
  
She shook her head. If she ran...she'd run to them.  
  
"You can do this baby," Matt struggled with the door, "Just go now!" Both she and Matt heard the splintering of wood. Someone had gotten through the back door.  
  
Sophia felt the wolf rise again, but this time she used the strength to her advantage. Standing up was a feat her legs felt like lead dragging toward Sherman's bedroom. Her trembling hands shut the door behind her and locked it. Out of luck the dresser stood beside the door; she pulled the mammoth of a dresser in front of the door exhaling. 'That's only gonna stop them for a second' She thought. She needed out of the house. "The bathroom window...," her voice trailed off as she turned towards the adjacent room to escape.  
  
Before her, standing in the bathroom's entryway, was a shadow. The scent hit her nose before she registered what she was seeing.  
  
Kaden, Tyler's younger brother, stood before her.  
  
**_**  
  
A/N: Okay please, please, please tell me what you think. This chapter was hard to write life and other things popping up their ugly little heads ( Thanks again and have an awesome day! 


	8. Harvest Moon

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Wolf Lake or their Characters. Only the ones I make up of course.  
  
Rating: I think I will take an R Alex. Yes that's right kiddies. R meaning if you are too young or not liking anything to do with violence or anything of the 'sexual' nature then bugger off (no I'm not English just always wanted to use that word te-he-he). Have a great day though!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the lovely and kind reviews! I am very flattered. I hope everyone is having an awesome day/night. And hey the surgeon general always says that reviewing is a healthy part one one's day! So review away...I'm a poet and don't even know it ha-ha...ha? BTW the procrastination fairy bludgeoned me along with school finals; not a pretty picture...sorry it took so long heh.  
  
Game on! - quote from Wayne's World.

* * *

EKB  
  
Luke woke to his mother shaking his shoulders. Luke's gaze focused slowly; his mind a blur of what had just taken place...his eyes back to their original color. But before he could piece together the full puzzle, he saw, only a few feet from his sprawled body, the lifeless form of Caleb. The pungent tang of his death filled the air awakening the wolf within, which growled silently in his mind. Luke got up warily stumbling over to the body; his teeth lengthening. His stomach shifting to that of a wolf's ready to consume the mass of flesh.  
  
Vivian sensed what was about to happen, and Sherman a few inches away from Caleb's body began to chuckle.  
  
"Finally, proof that the circle of life isn't a theory!"  
  
Vivian leaped up; a scowl on her face. "Sherman sometimes I wonder what the fuck the powers that be were thinking when they put you here with our clan." Her hand clamped down on Luke's.  
  
Luke swiveled around; a growl lashing out at Vivian. He felt the other energy Sophia cast upon him claw its way out of the wolf and himself settling over his being. His eyes changed back to their obsidian abysses.  
  
Vivian gasped.  
  
"Get your hand off me," Luke's voice dropped several octaves. Vivian's hand almost sprang off Luke; his skin searing; hotter than a normal skinwalkers.  
  
"What in the hell..," Vivian's voice trailed off.  
  
"Well that's new," Sherman said.

* * *

Luke breathed in the air; the pulse of Sophia's heartbeat in his mouth since the last kiss. Her scent was laced with the forest. It intoxicated him and the wolf. The wind picked up again stirring her scent, but mixed with another's. A stronger musk stole over his senses this time permitting a howl from him. Luke knew this smell and loathed it with all his being. He loped off toward it, his appetite for flesh gone...he was out for blood.

* * *

Sophia felt her heart skip as Kaden advanced. She wanted to run and hide, but the wolf made her stay; the wolf told her everything was okay.  
  
"Hey Soph...long time no see," he smirked stopping mere inches away from her. Sophia noted how much he had changed. His chest stretched his white tank top to the point of ripping the material. Kaden's shoulders wider; stronger than Luke's. His hair had grown since she last saw him. It was a thick mass of dark auburn grown to his shoulders.  
  
Kaden smirked seeing Sophia look him over. "You don't look so bad your self," again he smirked. His fingers brushed her lips gently rubbing off some of Caleb's semi dried blood. He licked the blood from his fingers smiling as he watched her.  
  
"Your first kill Soph?" His eyes glimmered, "Tasted good?"  
  
Sophia stepped back, but before she could take another step Kaden grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. His mouth captured hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and won. Kaden tasted more blood and felt the fleshy bits of Caleb embedded within her teeth. He moaned breaking the kiss. "Sex, blood, and flesh...a great combination."  
  
"What are you doing here Kaden," Sophia took a deep breath his scent filling her lungs. His musk invaded her body like a virus. Killing off the remaining thoughts of escape.  
  
"Come to claim what's mine," he grinned. His hand still on the small of her back now rubbing in small circles as if to reassure her that what he said was a good thing.  
  
"I am nobody's Kaden, and I certainly was never yours," Sophia said; her own voice sounded unsure as his hand kneaded into the small of her back. 

"I beg to differ there Soph, we were meant to be and now that you've flipped...well need I say more?" He began to lead her to the small bed near the window sitting her on the bed.  
  
"Stop this Kaden...you're not supposed to be here," His lips brushed against the side of her jaw making their way slowly to her neck. He was making Luke seem tame. She could tell Luke to back off, but with Kaden she couldn't seem to find her feet he had always been part of her...in her blood. With him back in Wolf Lake...everything flooded back....all the memories. She was falling...falling fast.

* * *

Luke stopped short of Sherman's home seeing several of the male pack members in their wolven form lain about the area. Whatever happened to stop them from going in to declare Sophia theirs had been big. The house's exterior looked like shrapnel had spilt the outside wooden panels. But what was worse was the silence. Luke heard nothing coming from the inside of Sherman's house. Sophia could be dead for not submitting to a superior male. Visions of her laid out just like Caleb crossed his mind. He ran into the house.

* * *

Kaden licked the supple skin along side Sophia's neck causing her to whimper again. "Do you want me to stop Soph," Kaden breathed on her neck causing goose bumps to form along her skin.  
  
'Dad...where are you when I need you?' Sophia thought pleadingly. She wanted it and didn't. Sophia felt her self go limp from his touching. She heard a bang of the door and footsteps falling fast. Someone was coming to her rescue.

* * *

Luke stepped into the living room looking for Sophia but seeing and hearing nothing. Luke's fear shot up again; running towards the back of the house he heard a moan. He knew where it had come from. Luke raced for the door and flung it open only to find the one person he loathed with the one he desired....maybe even loved.

* * *

Kaden felt Luke's force come rushing through the door. Kaden grinned and without any hesitation bit into the soft flesh of Sophia's neck near her shoulder marking her with his teeth and embedding his scent into her flesh; it drew a yelp out of her from the sudden pain. Sophia relaxed against Kaden the pain turning to a pleasurable feeling. The wind blew through the broken window; the feeling of foreboding blew over Sophia for the second time that night. Just as in the forest with Luke, the wind now blew through her to Kaden. The bite drew a small trickle of blood from her neck which Kaden began lapping up while watching Luke with a fierce smirk. Unbeknownst to Kaden his irises bled out drowning out the rest. His eyes were the color of garnet.

* * *

Sherman stood up dusting off his pants looking around the clearing. Vivian had rushed after Luke moments ago leaving the old Indian to his own thoughts. Looking up Sherman saw the harvest moon and nodded slightly. 'So it is to be tonight,' he thought.  
  
"She's it isn't she?" A growl resounded behind Sherman, "She isn't ready"  
  
"Nice to see you too Matt," Sherman chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the wait and for all the horizonal rules it won't let me place my own paragraph/P.O.V dividers up so on with the horizontal rule. Now please R&R and also please tell me in this up coming chapter would you like to know more about Kaden's past or keep it for another time? Thanks for all your reviews good or bad they are always helpful. Have an awesome day/night everyone!!! 


	9. Embrace part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it…never did…'nuf said.

Rating: PG-14

A/N: I am way beyond sorry for taking so long to kick start this next chapter. Please except this next chapter as my token of appreciation (especially for those emails from clouded nite sorry I didn't write back so quickly). Well with a hope and prayer this thing will get back on its feet. Just to let you know Leda means "Mother Creator".

EKB-

* * *

Sophia woke up in a booth at the diner, a woman sat across from her drumming her fingers on the formica top. 

"Rise and shine sleepy head," the woman said smiling. Her hair the color of autumn and her eyes the color of blue you only see in huskies. "So I guess you have a lot of questions about…well everything so go ahead we have a bit."

"Where's Luke….and Kaden," Sophia looked around the diner searching for the fighting duo, "Where am I…," her voice tight with panic.

"So the first question that comes out of your mouth is about you're the men in your life," the woman chuckled. "Don't worry about them. They're not tearing each others throats out. In fact right now they're wondering what happened to you," the woman took a sip from the mug in front of her. "As for where you are…I would say you at the beginning. I know it doesn't look like it, but I decided it best that we meet in the diner. Your less stressed here and plus I just love small town diner's don't you….they're just so…quaint and hey the coffee is a perk too."

Sophia looked at the woman her hair color changing like the seasons, "Who are you."

"I am the daughter, the mother, and the crone. The spark that creates and resonates within. I am Leda. Would you like something to drink sweetie?"

"Umm…no thank you, Where am I…the beginning of what," Sophia asked looking around the diner; every detail correct right down to the dust mites Sophia hadn't swept up.

"Well isn't that the $64,000 question. You know of the history of skinwalkers yes?" Sophia shook her head

"Only what Sherman decides to tell us," Sophia answered.

"Well first let me tell you Sherman only tells you what I tell him to. He is the conduit from me to you. He is my ears, eyes, and voice, well except for his humor which is completely his. Now as for your other question I say the beginning because this is where your mother called upon me for a request."

Sophia inhaled sharply, "What does my mother have to do with any of this,"

"The moment you were conceived she knew. To put it simply she new that with her human DNA and Matt's skinwalker DNA if your body was to ever go through the change and live she needed help to sway your fate. She asked me to change you. To make sure that if your body did go through the flip that you'd live. I of course being the benevolent goddess I am said sure, but my favors never free."

Sophia looked at Leda her heart beating faster, "And what is the price my mother paid for my life."

"I can tell what you're thinking Sophia and no she didn't pay with her life. I'm not a death goddess remember, I deal in life and creating."

"Then what could you possibly want with my mother," Sophia asked, relief taking over her features.

"Well you of course," Leda said calmly.

Sophia's stomach dropped.

* * *

"What did you do to Sophia," Luke raged holding Sophia's cooling limp hand. 

"Hey you never once sniffed her way till I noticed her. Step back Cates before I rip out your throat. She is mine I have claimed her," Kaden's eyes flashed maroon.

Sherman chuckled from the door way. "Now both the testosterone junkies back away from Sophia and I'll take it from here."

"No way Blackstone, she's mine to take care of," Kaden clutched Sophia to him.

Sherman crossed him arms, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way cub. Your choice," that instance Vivian Cates and Matt stepped through the door way accompanying Sherman. "Sophia's fading right now and if you want her to live you better hand her over pup."

"We will take over from here boys," Vivian said as Matt went to Sophia unconscious form and lifted her from the bed. Kaden's hand still encompassing hers.

"Go ahead and take her to my house Matt. We'll follow you when we got these two under control," Vivian spoke.

"Please hurry…she's getting colder quick," Matt said; face growing older as Sophia grew colder.

* * *

A/N: Okay just to let those reading this story still I _am_ working on the next chapter. Also please when finished reading, please feed the lazy muse with reviews. Thanks. 


End file.
